


Only Your Stars! | ( Enstars X Reader Oneshots )

by Hyarii



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lime, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyarii/pseuds/Hyarii
Summary: I'm always in need for more Oneshots of my Enstars boys. And I'm sorry but: most of them will be lime or smut, seeing and there are little to no Reader Inserts with 'action' in them. I need some affection from all those beautiful boys aaaaaa-





	Only Your Stars! | ( Enstars X Reader Oneshots )

This is my first thing posted on this site! Woho!

So, if anyone's got any requests feel free to put them here.

•Be aware of some things when requesting:

\- I'm slow at updating  
\- I always put a kiss or two in every oneshot  
\- Feel free to request any particular scenario if you've got something in mind  
\- I am willing to do love triangles if anyone wants any  
\- I will only write readers inserts  
\- Tomoya best boy. This hasn't got anything to do with anything here. I just thought I had to say it. GOODEST BOI.

•I CAN WRITE:

\+ Lemons/Smut  
\+ Limes  
\+ Angst (death, self harm, bullying, whatever you want)  
\+ Fluff 

• The reader can be:  
\- A Girl  
\- A Boy  
\- Neutral

• BUT:  
\- I won't give a name to the reader. It will always be (Y/N)/______  
\- The physical appearance of the reader will not be specified. (Though there will be things like "(e/c) eyes" and the like)


End file.
